Roulette is a very popular game of chance. One primary reason for the popularity is the simplicity of the game. Players bet on numbers between 1-35, 0 and possibly 00 and win payouts if the roulette ball lands in a corresponding numbered slot on a roulette wheel. However, while roulette is popular, roulette has not changed much in decades.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to develop new roulette games adding excitement without changing the underlying rules of roulette.